Happy Accident
by Reai
Summary: "we are going to be a family" Sirius said rubbing Remus's stomach. It was an accident but now Remus and Sirius had to face this together. it wasn't going to be easy. how will Sirius and Remus cope with the new that Remus is pregnant what will the future hold for our puppy's. rated M for later chapters. WARNING Mpreg R&R please. I own nothing.
1. Mooney's Tears

Chapter 1

Mooney's Tears

It was an ordinary evening for Lilly, she was in her dorm room doing her charms homework when there was a knock at the door. She looked up confused. Everyone was in the dorm Alice, Marleen and herself. who would be knocking on the door. She looked around to see if any of the other girls were expecting anyone. Nope they looked just as confused as her, so Lilly got up and opened the door slightly to see who it was. The second she saw who it was she threw the door open. "Remus what's wrong". Remus was standing outside the door tears streaming down his face. "Lilly" Remus sniffed and threw his arms around the red head and began sobbing. Lilly pulled Remus into the dorm sitting him down on her bed. Alice and the other girls came up to the crying boy "oh honey what's the matter" Alice said wrapping her arm around Remus's shoulder and rubbing his arm comfortingly . While Marleen fetched some chocolate for him. After a few minutes of comforting from the girls Remus was calm enough to talk "ok" Lilly said, "now tell us what happened". Remus sniffed wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Sirius and I had a fight…well more precisely I told Sirius something very important and he flipped out" the tears had started again. Lilly gave the other girls a look and they all made their way back to their own beds giving Remus a few sweet words before leaving. Lilly climbed onto her bed with Remus closing her curtains and placing a silencing charm up. "ok tell me what this is all about" Lilly was looking right into Remus's eye. "I already told you" he sniffed looking away.

"no, I want the whole story" Remus sighed in defeat he had to tell someone and he couldn't exactly talk to James and Sirius well he took it very badly. "well you know that Sirius and I have been together for the past year right" Lilly nodded "well…it turns out that it is possible for wizards to get pregnant". Oh, shit Lilly knew where this was going "and well I wasn't feeling to good so I when to see madam pomfery and well apparently I'm 3 weeks pregnant". Lilly's only thought of what to do now was hug Remus, hug him close and let him continue with the story. "I knew I had to tell Sirius, so when we were in the dorm alone I sat him down and told him that I was pregnant with his child and he … and he" Remus was sobbing again and buried his face into Lilly shoulder. "he yelled at me screamed that it wasn't possible that I was joking that he couldn't be a father …. He scared me Lilly … for the first time ever I was scared Sirius was going to hurt me so I ran out as fast as I could and came straight to you" Lilly just pulled Remus close rubbing his back confidingly "hush Remy it will be ok, it will be ok" that was the only thing she could think of to say.

….

(with James)

Just as James was about to enter the dorm room he shared with his best mates, when he hears an almighty crash and "Fuck this … FUCK!" James opened the door and stood their shocked. The whole room was a wreck, it looked like a tornado had been through their room; books thrown all over the place, bed spreads tossed on the floor, a few broken things scattered here and there and in the centre, was Sirius pacing kicking and throwing anything that he deemed to close to him. "HOW JUST HOW" Sirius screamed this time he kicked one of the wooden bed frames splitting the wood. "Whoa! Mate what the hell happened" James had only seen Sirius like this a few times before and it never boded well. Sirus span around just noticing James for the first time and seeming to calm slightly at the site of his best friend. "it's Remus he … he ARRRHHH!" Sirius just flopped down onto his bed. "fuck" he huffed out covering his eyes with his arm.

James picked his way through the dorm room minding all hazards. He sat down next to Sirius "all right mated spill what's happened". Sirius just shook his head having moved from anger to stunned silence.

"did he brake up with you" James asked he honestly count think of anything else that would explain this. Sirius head shot up "what! No"

"then what, what could little Remus have done or said that caused you to throw a full-blown tantrum" Sirius rubbed his face with his palms trying to marshal his thoughts. He let out a long breath and in a calm voice asked, "James did you know guys could get pregnant" James's eye widened

"yh I know mum and dad told me when they gave me the talk why?" he was looking at Sirius suspiciously now "well turns out that Remus is 3 weeks pregnant" James's jaw hit the floor, he knew that they were together and assumed they did stuff but this was a shock and a half. "shit" James breathed out

"shit indeed…. what am I going to do James, I can't be a dad? I mean me a dad what kind of sick joke is that" suddenly James was very angry at his best friend "what do you mean you can't be like it or not mate you're going to be, I mean unless Remus wants rid of it" Sirius felt his stomach drop and he felt sick.

"he'd never do that" Sirius said.

"so, you're going to be a dad" suddenly James stopped and looked around the room.

"but James, I don't know the first thing about being a dad, and my parents aren't going to win any awards for how they raised me"

"where is Remus" James asked ignoring Sirius previous statement.

Sirius looked very guilty "he ran off"

"ran off"

"yes, James ran off"

There was silence for a moment then throw gritted teeth James said "you didn't yell at him did you…. You didn't say anything to hurt him did you" Sirius stayed silent sitting up and looked at his hands "Sirius what did you do" James said as calmly as he possibly could.

"I freaked ok I freaked out, I said that it was impossible, that I couldn't be a dad that he was joking and then I smacked the wall and he ran off" James was trying hard not to hit his idiotic friend.

"you what! Did you think for a moment… god Sirius the poor guy probably thinks you hate him that you don't want to be with him now" for the first time in ages Sirius looked up

"what? but I do I love him"

"well this" James gestured to the torn-up room around them "is not the way you react when the person you love tells you that they are pregnant" Sirius eyes now shined with tears.

"oh god James. what have I done? shit he'll never want to see me again I've lost him" Sirius felt like he was going to throw up. James just shook his head patting Sirius's shoulder "no you haven't, you just need to talk this out like adults" Sirius nodded. James mad his way to his trunk and fished out the map. "where is he" Sirius asked, "before I tell you tell me exactly what you're going to say to him"

"but"

"no buts Sirius tell me"

Sirius took a deep breath and thought about what he would say to Remus, after a few moments he spoke "I'll tell him that im sorry about the way I acted, that I love him, that I will support him throughout the pregnancy, that I will be there for him and our child and that this was the last time I will ever throw such a childish temper tantrum" Sirius looked at James for approval. James nodded

"good you tell him exactly that you hear me" Sirius nodded "alright, he is in Lilly's dorm, be careful she's probably out for your blood by now" Sirius gave a quick nod then dashed out the room.

"what a hell of a mess" James sighed, he wasn't quite sure if he meant the situation with Remus and Sirius or the room. He decided to start tiding the room removing all traces of Sirius's tantrum.

…..

(back with Lilly and Remus)

Lilly had been holding Remus tight for what seemed like hours, finally Remus had cried himself out and they now sat in silence holding each other. Finally, Lilly spoke "you know I love you right" Remus could only nod in response "and no matter what Sirius dose I will be hear for you and the baby" this brought a small smile to Remus's lips. "the ministry doesn't like single werewolves to have children, my baby will probably be taken from me the moment they are born" Lilly knew Remus was fighting tears again "I won't let that happen, I'll marry you if needs be".

Remus laughed "I don't think James would be too happy about that"

"he'll understand hell I'll have to fight him for you". The mood lifted and a weight seemed to lift from Remus as he realised he wasn't alone, his friends would help him even if Sirius didn't. then a knock at the door dropped the mood instantly. Remus gripped tighter to Lilly. "If that Sirius I swear im going to kill him". Lilly got up from her bed bending to kiss Remus's forehead before striding over to the door opening it just enough to see who was outside. It was Sirius. Lilly stepped out of her dorm closing the door behind her. Facing Sirius, she fixed him with the most hateful gaze she could muster "how dare you!... do you know what I have been doing for the past hour! …. Well do you!" when Sirius didn't reply Lilly continued "comforting Remus poor thing knocked on my door in tears because of you" at this the tears Sirius had been fighting won and spilled over running down his cheeks, and he crumpled to the floor "oh god Lilly I'm sorry I never meant to hurt him, I have no excuse for how I acted I was an ass but please let me talk to Remus I need to talk to him please" Sirius looked up with pleading eyes. He looked so vulnerable so broken and Lilly felt some of her anger dissolve but not all of it. "fine" Sirius look so hopefully "but only if Remus wants to talk to you" Sirius just nodded. Lilly ducked back into her dorm walking back to Remus. Who had pull the curtains over "its Sirius he wants to talk to you, do you want to talk to him" Remus was silent and after a moment shook his head "not right now I need more time" Lilly just nodded, walking back outside to Sirius. When she came back outside Sirius was standing looking at her pleadingly "he says he needs more time" at the words more tears fell from Sirius eyes, he grabbed is hair in frustration "oh god Lilly what am I going to do"

"you're going to give him time Sirius remember you started this" Lilly was now using her stern voice the one she used only when they marauders had really messed up. "can you tell him something for me" Lilly nodded "tell him that I love him and that im sorry" there was so much more he wanted to say but he needed to say it himself. Lilly just smiled softly at Sirius "of course I will" with that she turned away from Sirius and back into the dorm.

"well what did he say" Remus asked from her bed. Lilly sat next to him and pulled him into a hug "he said that he was sorry and that he loves you" Remus nodded mulling the words over in his head. "do you think I should talk to him?" Remus asked looking at the door, "when you're ready yes" Lilly replied. Remus cast a quick tempus spell to check the time it was 8:00 Sirius wouldn't go to bed till late. Remus though he probably be ready to face Sirius in an hour or so but he just needed to be held right now. Right now he needed to feel safe.

An hour past and Remus had collected his thoughts he felt calm and strong enough to face Sirius. And had decided with or without him he was going to have and raise this child. "I think I'm ready now" Remus breathed out a sigh "are you sure?" Lilly asked concern filling her eyes. "yes" with that Remus got up hug Lilly one more time thanked her and walked out of the dorm.

Now Remus had prepared himself for many things in the past hour; a break up with Sirius, being shouted at again and what he hoped for the most, for Sirius to apologise and tell him that he was going to be there for him but what he hadn't prepared for was Sirius being outside the door the moment he left Lilly's dorm. Sirius was huddled by the wall facing the door. The moment Remus stepped out Sirius was on his feet. There was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke. "oh, Remy im so sorry I was a complete and utter ass and I should never have shouted at you, I love you with all my heart" Sirius saw how Remus relaxed as he spoke. Mustering all his Gryffindor courage he took a step closer to Remus they were barely a foot apart now. Sirius reach a hand out to touch Remus's belly. Protectively Remus wrapped his own arms around his stomach. "I love you" Sirius said softly "I love you and the baby if you'll let me I want to be there for the two of you, I want to be with you through the morning sickness, the cravings and the mood swings. I want to be there when the baby wakes us up at 4 in the morning needing to be fed…. Please Remus let me be there for you and our baby … please". Remus let his hand drop to his sides allowing Sirius to touch his still flat stomach. There was a moment of quite as Sirius ran his hand over Remus's stomach. Remus studies Sirius's face and all he saw was love and wonder. "of course, I'll let you be there for us, I love you Sirius" Remus pulled Sirius into a hug. "oh, rem im so sorry I'll never do that again I promise. I love you, thank you" Remus smiled into Sirius's hair. Sometimes he thought he forgave Sirius to easily but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care.

When they pulled away from each other Sirius was smiling at Remus "we are going to be a family" Sirius said rubbing Remus's stomach. "yes, yes we are". Together they walked back to the dorms both knew that Sirius would need to prove himself but that was a matter for another day, right now they both just wanted to cuddle up in bed and hold each other. When they open the door to their dorm James was waiting for them. Remus could hear Peter snoring in the background. "I take it you made up then" James said gesturing to their interlocked hands "yes Sirius apologised and promised he wouldn't act in that manner again and said he wanted to be here for me and the baby" James nodded looking at Sirius "got your work cut out for you mate" Sirius just smiled. The pair sat on Remus bed as James drew his curtains wishing them a good night. When the curtains of Remus's bed where drawn Sirius turned to Remus "Remus I'm scared" Remus looked at Sirius puzzled so Sirius continued "I'm scared that im not going to be a good farther I mean look at how I was raised not exactly the best, I'm scared that im going to mess up that the kid will hate me like I hate my family I'm" Sirius didn't get any further because Remus had kissed him "Sirius will you hit our child"

"what, no never I'd never do that" Sirius looked hurt that Remus would even ask such a thing.

"will you lock them in their room for days, will you scream and curse at them, call them a half breed or a blood traitor"

"no never" Remus smiled

"see you're not going to raise our child like you parents did you. You'll do the exact opposite you'll show them love, you'll play with them we'll take them out for picnic's in the park where they can play fetch with you. You'll be a wonderful dad because you know exactly what not to do" Sirius smiled and vowed to himself that that is what it would be like. His child's life would be filled with love and laughter and happiness the exact opposite of his own childhood.


	2. The List

Chapter 2

The list

The next morning the sun crept in-between the curtains around Remus' bed rudely waking the boys within. Sirius groaned in irritation it was Saturday and he wanted to sleep in. "morning" came Remus' sleepy voice from beside him. Sirius couldn't help but smile as he rolled to face Remus. "morning love" Sirius let his eyes drift over Remus, over his face, his scared chest and down to his belly. a wave of guilt washed over him at the memories of what he had done the previous day.

"Sirius" the sound or Remus' voice pulled Sirius from his thoughts, he looked back up to Remus' face and forced a smile. "Pomfrey said she wants to do a full check up on me and the baby today…do you want to come?"

"of course, I want to come" Sirius propped himself up on his elbows to look down and Remus "I told you I want to be there for everything" Remus gave him a small smile. Sirius couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss. "yuck dog breath" Remus covered Sirius' month and made a face, trying and failing to supress his laughter. "you don't exactly smell like a rose" Sirius said pulling Remus' hand away from his mouth.

"hmm how about a shower then" Remus smiled up at Sirius who felt a grin spread across his face.

"that sound like a plan"

Sirius climbed off the bed and stretched, Remus followed and picked up a couple of towels heading to the bathroom "are you coming" he called over his shoulder. Sirius followed Remus into the bathroom locking the door behind him, removed his clothes and stepped under the warm water with Remus. I felt good to be so close to the other boy feeling skin against skin. Sirius brushed his hand against Remus' cheek tracing the scar that was there then tangled his fingers into the tawny locks at the back of Remus' neck. Sirius pulled Remus in to a sweet tender kiss pulling Remus as close to him as possible, pressing their body's together. When they pulled apart Sirius rested his head against Remus' shoulder "I'm so sorry rem" Remus pulled away and made Sirius look at him "enough of that, show me ok Sirius show me" Sirius nodded he understood what he needed to do and it started with going with Remus to the check-up with Pomfret.

After the shower, the two dried off, dressed in their casual clothes which for Remus meant a pair of faded jeans and one of his overly large jumpers and for Sirius black jeans an AC/DC t-shirt and his leather jacket. One the pair were dressed they headed down to the great hall for breakfast. "morning fellers" James called waving them over. Remus sat opposite James and Sirius wearily sat next to him putting him opposite Lilly, he eyed her wearily worried she might hex him strait off the bat.

"how are you feeling Remus" Lilly asked sending a quick glare in Sirius' direction.

"better, hungry though" Remus replied piling his plate with toast, bacon and eggs. Lilly turned her attention to Sirius "what about you?".

Now there were few things that scared Sirius, an angry Lilly was one of them and that question was a mine ready to blow if he said the wrong thing. "I've calmed down, we talked I apologised for being such a prat and we are going to see Pomfrey later today" Sirius glanced at Lilly who nodded in approval but did mumble that prat wasn't the word she would have used. Well he just dodged a bullet. Sirius gave Remus' cheek a quick peck before tucking into his own breakfast. "what are you guys on about, why are you going to see Pomfrey are you sick" peter asked looking very confused and slightly worried. Ah they had forgotten that Peter was still in the dark about the whole pregnancy thing. All eyes turned to Remus, waiting for him to explain the situation. Remus sighed as he put his toast down. "well Pete you see…" Remus struggled to find the right words to explain the current situation that he and Sirius found themselves in and Sirius giggling next to him was not helping. "you see wormy" Sirius butted in "when to people love each other very much they share a special hug" and with that James burst into a fit of hysterical giggles which set Sirius off. Leaving Pete to looked even more confused. Lilly and Remus just rolled their eyes at the giggling duo. "will you two be quiet" Lilly snapped when the pair failed to calm themselves down after a few minutes. Sirius and James did their best to stifle their laughter but the occasional did slip out. "well wormy you see this idiot" Remus gestured to Sirius "got me pregnant so we are going for a check-up". Peters mouth fell open and he began to garble. "you… your I mean…"

Sirius was smiling manically, he threw his arm around Remus' shoulder and pull the other boy closer to his side "yup Remy and I are expecting, I really thought if anyone was going to get knocked up it would be Evans" Sirius smirked but quickly ducked out of the way as a muffin was thrown at his head by the aforementioned red head.

Lucky, it was just a muffin Remus thought could have been a lot worse.

"unlike you, James and I use protection".

Remus rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth did pull up in to an amused smile, he liked that things where getting back to normal and there wasn't too much awkwardness between them especially Sirius and Lilly. Pete was still garbling for a few minutes before he managed a full sentence "well congratulation I suppose"

Sirius smiled and pulled Remus into his side again "why thank you wormy" after that the rest of breakfast passed without incident.

Once Remus was finished with his breakfast he turned to Sirius "when you're ready we should go see Pomphrey" Sirius nodded downing the last of his coffee standing up and swinging his leather jacket over his shoulder "well see you guys later". With that Remus and Sirius walked to the infirmary hand in hand.

As they were waiting for Pomfrey Remus notices Sirius was fidgeting in his seat next to the bed that Remus was perched on "what's that matter?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked up at him "oh it's just that what if something is wrong or…"

Remus gently hushed Sirius before he could go in to what Remus presumed would be a hysterical rant "Sirius let's not freak out ok and stop fidgeting your making me nervous"

"oh god sorry I'm just"

"I know so am I" with that they fell back into a comfortable silence. Not to long after Pomfrey came bustling towards them, she closed the curtains around the bed giving them some privacy from the other people in the infirmary. "hello Remus, dear how are you feeling"

"alright abit nervous"

Pomfrey motioned for Remus to lay down on the bed "oh, don't be I'm sure everything is fine" she pulled up Remus' shirt exposing his stomach. "I take it Mr Black is hear because he is the father" Sirius nodded and took Remus' outstretched hand and gave it a reshoring squeeze. "well let's get on with it" Pomfrey took out her wand and started muttering a series of spells. Two minutes later she stopped "well everything is perfectly fine" both Remus and Sirius let out a breath neither knew they had been holding. "would you like to hear the heartbeat"

"can we really do that" Sirius asked looking amazed

"of course, it's a simple spell I could teach you if you want" Sirius nodded excitedly. Pomfrey smiled sweetly and pressed her want to Remus stomach lightly and spoke the spell. The was a moment of silence before the thump thump of a heart beat reached Remus and Sirius' ears. "wow" Sirius breathed out in wonder and held Remus hand tighter. It took Sirius a moment to process that this was his child's heartbeat that he was hearing and when that realisation sunk in he turned to Remus and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. it almost felt like he was floating, it almost felt surreal but Sirius knew that this was reality and he couldn't remember feeling happier than he did right now. Remus and Sirius smiled at each other lovely leaning there foreheads together and listened to their child hart beat. All too soon for the pair Pomfrey ended the spell but she did teach them both how to cast it so they could listen to their baby whenever they wanted. "ok well I've got a few things for you two to read, any questions you know where to find me" she passed a bundle of parchment over to Remus as well as a few books. Remus thanked her as they walked out of the infirmary.

Remus was reading threw the parchments while they walked back to the common room "oh really Come on!" Remus exclaimed stopping in the middle of the empty corridor not looking very happy. "what is it?" Sirius asked leaning over Remus' shoulder to read the parchment himself. "it says I can't have caffeine that means no more tea, no tea for nine months" Remus grumbled.

"at least you can still have chocolate" Sirius said trying to cheer his moony up, he wrapped his arms around Remus' middle and rested his chin on his shoulder giving Remus' neck the occasional kiss. "I suppose so" Remus said but still had a small pout on his face "aww Remy come on it can't be that bad" judging by the glare Sirius got that had been the wrong thing to say.

"really there is a whole list of food I can't have look" Remus pushed one of the pieces of parchment at Sirius' face. Sirius took it and looked over the list "wow that a lot of you can't have; caffeine, processed meat, tuna, sushi, runny eggs, honey" Sirius looked over the other things on the list as well as the to be avoided list. "this is just unfair" Remus grumbled obviously sulking at his new diet restrictions. Sirius gave Remus a quick peck on his pouty lips "cheer up love think you're doing this for the baby" Remus huffed but nodded in agreement "what else do we need to do" Sirius asked looking at the parchment still in Remus' hands.

"well we need to go for check-ups obviously, keep stress to a minimum and don't do anything to strenuous" Remus felt a smirk tug at his lips "well looks like sex is off the table then" he said as nonchalant as possible.

"what!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus couldn't hold back the laughter "oh that's just cruel Rem, don't joke about that" it took a moment before Remus composed himself.

"I'm sorry but it was just too tempting"

"come on I bet the others are wondering where we are" Sirius swung his arm over Remus' shoulder as they walked back to the common room.

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady "wormwood" Sirius said and the portrait opened for them. Inside the other marauders where sitting by the fireplace. Lilly the honorary marauder as decreed by James was reading a book in one of the armchairs while James and peter played exploding snap on the floor. "were back" Sirius called in a sing song voice.

"about bloody time" James said abandoning the game to sit on the sofa. Remus and Sirius joined him Sirius sitting next to James who ruffled Sirius hair affectionately.

"so, what did Pomfrey say" Lilly asked looking up from her book and putting it down on the coffee table turning her full attention to Remus and Sirius.

"everything's fine red, don't worry that pretty little head of yours" Sirius smiled at her "though Remy hear isn't to thrill about the new diet"

Remus huffed again "no tea that's just cruel" he sank down in to the couch crossing his arms over his chest a pout settling on his lips again.

"can I look" Lilly asked nodding at the parchment and books in Remus' lap, Remus handed her before resuming his pout. "my that is a lot of things you can't have"

"wait till you get to the what to expect part" Remus said as he lent his head against Sirius' shoulder as James and peter gathered around Lilly's armchair to read the parchment over her shoulder. "cravings" Pete read aloud "like what" he asked looking between Lilly and Remus for the answer.

"well my mum craved liquorish with me" Lilly said, "but with petunia she wanted soap"

"soap" Remus repeated looking rather confused.

"yup…you know the natural kind you get at the fancy shops, the ones that smells like lavender or coconut". Remus just made a face at the thought of eating soap, that was a punishment surly. You said a bad word you got your mouth washed out with soap why on earth would anyone want to eat the stuff wilily "mum said that she wanted sardines with pickles and mayonnaise with me" James said, "people want weird shit when they are pregnant." Both Remus and Sirius wrinkled their noses at the thought or sardines with mayonnaise and pickles and Sirius mad a mock gaging sound. "grate so along with getting fat and not being able to eat certain things I can look forward to weird ass cravings"

"and morning sickness don't forget that" James said as he kept reading the parchment "along with food aversions, mood swings, difficulty sleeping…"

"alright enough I get it pregnancy sucks" Remus groaned sinking further into the sofa and burying his face in Sirius' chest "this is all you fault you know" he muttered while James and Pete laughed as they kept reading the parchments in Lilly's lap, which ended with them both getting a swat from Lilly. Sirius just rubbed Remus' back as the werewolf muttered about how this was all his fault. "well at least we leave school in a few weeks so you won't have to deal with most of this while hear at Hogwarts" Lilly said trying to be helpful. "I suppose so" Remus muttered sitting up again. He was rather grateful that they would be graduating soon. He didn't like the idea of showing while he was still at school. "plus, at the end we'll have a mini marauder and you won't get fat" Sirius smiled down at Remus placing a tender kiss on his forehead. He then lent down so his face was level with Remus' belly "ok listen hear little one, you're not allowed to make your papa want weird things like sardines with pickles and mayonnaise or soap got it" Remus gave a small chuckle at his boyfriends' antics and ran his hand threw Sirius' hair still chuckling as he spoke "you know they can't hear you yet right"

"well can't take any chances moony this is our kid after all, the offspring of two marauders I'm afraid it is inevitable they will be a trouble maker" Sirius then looked over at James and they both grinned at each other it was the same look when they were planning a prank.

"ok ground rules you to" Lilly said, "no putting the baby on a broom"

"aww" came the response from James

"no taking them on motorbike rides" Remus added knowing that was probably one of the things Sirius was planning on doing.

"ah come on rem"

"ok you two" Remus gestured to James and Sirius "are not to be left unattended with the baby" Remus was only partly joking about that. Lilly nodded in agreement while James and Sirius muttered in indignation. "are you going to find out the sex" Lilly asked changing the subject quickly before an argument could break out over James and Sirius' ability to look after a baby without 'adult' supervision.

"I don't know we haven't talked about it" Remus looked up at Sirius "would you like to know if we are having a boy or a girl" Remus asked.

Sirius thought for a moment, it really didn't matter to him if they were having a boy or a girl but he supposed that I would be a nice surprise if they waited. "I'd like it to be a surprise, but what about you moony"

"I'd like it to be a surprise to" Remus smiled then turned back to Lilly "so no we aren't going to find out"

"this is so exciting" Lilly said she was practically bouncing in her seat. which Remus found rather cute. "there so much to do you'll need to get a nursery set up and go shopping for baby clothes and…"

"calm down Lilly we've got 8 months still no rush" Sirius said looking at the excited red head "careful mate I think she's got the baby bug" Sirius laughed nodding at James. James just rolled his eyes but he did cast a

look over to Lilly.


End file.
